Cross Chronicles - El torneo intergaláctico
by ardillita150
Summary: ¿Listos para un combate masivo e intergalactico? ¡Veamos quien sera el nuevo sucesor del universo! Los monjes y Altair evaluaran a los competidores quienes son de diferentes mundos. Advertencia este crossover no es solo de DBZ y Naruto. Animes incluidos DBZ, FMA, SAKURA CC, NARUTO y ELFEN LIED.
1. Nada es para siempre

**Hola! Bienvenidos a este proyecto nuevo que tengo para ustedes. Antes de empezar, tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones muy importantes sobre este fic. Tiene un valor sentimental muy especial, ya que mi hermano y yo hemos estado desarrollando esta historia juntos. Ambos hemos aportado ideas desde muy pequeños, es algo complicada y la verdad no sabía si compartirla.**

 **No sabía en qué categoría meter este fic. Es una historia personal, pero los personajes no son en totalidad míos, así que no sabía si en fictionpress o aquí en fanfiction. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque este es un crossover masivo!**

 **Juntamos los animes que en su momento veíamos y realmente teníamos muchas ideas. Al final las juntamos y dio este resultado, ya un poco más estructurado, porque antes solo era una idea y parte de nuestros juegos de niños. Bueno, les diré cuales animes encontraran aquí.**

 **Full metal Alchemist (Primera parte)**

 **Naruto (Primera parte)**

 **Dragon ball Z**

 **Sakura Card Captor**

 **Elfen Lied**

 **Me atrevo a decir que tome una línea del tiempo específica en cada anime para este fic. Esta vez aún no han pasado muchas de sus historias, por ejemplo. Aquí aun Sasuke no se ha ido con Orochimaru, Sakura ya es una Card Captor. Edward aun busca recuperar el cuerpo perdido de Alphonse, etc. Con forme avancen los capítulos les explicare o se irán dando cuenta, o bien si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en mandarme un mensaje o review (: tratare de ser lo más clara posible.**

 **Todos los personajes intergalácticos son de mi hermano y míos. Obviamente los demás que son los protagonistas de los animes antes mencionados, no son míos!**

 **Por último, debo decir que esta historia la subí como crossover de DBz y Naruto, pero si fanfiction me diera la opción de poner mas de esas dos categorías, incluiría los animes que me faltan. Entonces como advertencia, les digo que este fic tiene más de un anime.**

Notas de la autora (n/a)

 _Pensamientos_

Texto en general

 **Uff. Sin más! Aquí les dejo esta complicada historia para poder vivir en paz xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **CROSS CHRONICLES – EL TORNEO INTERGALACTICO.**

 _¿Te das cuenta? Todo lo que hay a tu alrededor es por una razón, todo tiene una razón de ser, todo es importante, una pieza elemental en la vida, el universo… la dimensión. Todo tiene un significado. Vives con la duda de lo que pueda existir, dudamos de lo que no conocemos, por eso debemos aprender de todo. ¿Y que es peor que saber que nada es indispensable? He presenciado los poderes más fuertes que acompañan todos los eventos en este universo; maldad, locura, amor, desesperación, religiones… todo eso también llega a su fin y cuando tu mundo, tu pequeño mundo y vida termine… buscaras salvación y si no eres tú quien te salve… entonces ¿A quién vas a culpar? ¿Qué te vas a llevar? ¿Quién te acompañara? ¿Quién te recordará? Ni si quiera yo siento ser indispensable a pesar de mi siglos de vida. Mi poder… sé que terminara algún día._

 **I. Nada es para siempre**

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no crees poder? Absolutamente nadie te ha podido vencer… para eso te escogimos. ¿No crees en nuestra capacidad de elegir al indicado?- Una voz se escuchaba irritada en la sala.

-No, no me refiero a eso… solamente que me he dado cuenta que últimamente no es lo mismo en mis batallas, lo puedo sentir en mi cuerpo. Logro vencer, pero no es el mismo poder de antes.- Altaír apretó sus puños al terminar de responder.

-Tiene razón, creo que es necesario saber quién puede ser el sucesor. No es una tarea sencilla, sabemos que Altaír lo ha dado todo por este universo, pero el al igual que nosotros, el tiempo lo ha alcanzado y su fuerza no es la misma.- Nael añadió en la conversación.

El hombre solo suspiro al escuchar a tales monjes, que como bien mencionaba Nael, ya habían alcanzado la tercera edad.

Eran cuatro monjes en total, conformados por Azahar, quien era el líder del grupo y se apoyaba de las opiniones de Nael, quien se consideraba era el más paciente sobre las decisiones. Murad era un monje muy estricto, totalmente lo contrario a Nael pero también muy sabio, ya que era el más avanzado de edad. Por último se encontraba Farid, el más joven pero no menos sabio, después de todo, los cuatro son elementos importantes para el universo.

Azahar se mostraba con brazos cruzados, con un semblante serio, hasta que finalmente dio su opinión. –Tomando en cuenta las decisiones, sabemos a lo que te refieres Altaír, pero buscar a alguien digno del cuidado del universo conlleva a que ese alguien debe de tener una voluntad de acero, un corazón que sea fuerte y controle sus sentimientos, así como una espalda para cargar con todo el peso del universo. –

Altaír, era un hombre invencible, quien lo llegase a conocer sabría el porqué del significado de su nombre. "La Estrella Brillante". Un hombre tan poderoso como él, caminaba monótonamente en la sala, mientras veía en ratos a los rostros de los sabios con un semblante preocupado.

-Tenemos a alguien.- Finalmente Altaír miro a los monjes con detenimiento. –Aquel Sayayin, quien hace años apareció en una de las más grandes batallas. Vencimos juntos, creo que él puede ser mi sucesor.-

-¿Cómo sabes que no hay alguien más? Después de todo tu pareces haber perdido tus ideales.- Murad seguía molesto por tal conversación.

-No es que haya perdido sus ideales Murad, yo creo que si es necesario saber quién puede respaldar su posición.- Farid suspiro y miro a Azahar. –Debe haber una manera para confirmar lo que dice Altaír.-

-En todo caso, estoy de acuerdo de que sea tal Sayayin, pero… no podemos tomar una decisión solo así. ¿Qué sugieres Farid?- el líder de los monjes miro a su compañero.

-Hay muchos planetas, miles de especies viviendo en ellos… de tal modo que habrán muchas fuerzas capaces de demostrar lo que valen. Pienso que debemos ponerlos a prueba.- Farid finalizo.

Nael asentía ante el comentario de Farid. –Sí, me parece una buena idea, pero nadie debe saber la verdadera finalidad. Esto solo alteraría el universo y alguna fuente de maldad podría aprovecharse de tal situación. Debemos disfrazarla…-

Murad se recargaba en su mano y hacía gestos constantemente. –Sera un caos solo imaginar todo lo que nos llevara realizar un evento de esa magnitud. Una pérdida de tiempo.-

-Yo estoy en disposición de hacer lo que sea necesario para invertir en esta decisión. Contamos con nuestros guardianes para buscar a aquellos portadores de poder y buen corazón.- Altaír confirmaba su posición segura en frente de los monjes.

-He tomado una decisión.- Azahar el líder de los monjes se levantó de su asiento. –Se llevara a cabo una prueba, que constara de evaluar las aptitudes de los interesados, más lo disfrazaremos como un torneo o evento intergaláctico. Continuare con la decisión de mis compañeros, ¿están de acuerdo?-

-Aprovecharemos esta prueba para analizar los poderes de las especies del universo.- Nael asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Farid no dudo en contestar.

-No aseguro que sea la mejor opción, pero aceptare.- dijo Murad con cierta molestia.

-Demos comienzo al plan para la nueva era.- El guardián universal salió de la sala de los monjes y camino hacia el pasillo.

 _Me interesa ver de cerca todas esas fuerzas sobrenaturales que guarda el universo._

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Los futuros ascendientes

**Hola chicos! Aquí les dejo el cap 2. Espero que les guste mucho, de momento son algo cortos pero estare actualizando constantemente. (:**

 **Recomendación, si no conocen los animes que mencione quizás se les haga un poco difícil de comprender este crossover. En este cap ya empiezo a jugar con los personajes! Aquí les comparto mis ideas!**

 **Los futuros Ascendientes**

 ** _Ciudad Central_**

-¡No hay nada más delicioso que estos fideos! ¡Agradezco al universo por los cocineros de Ciudad Central!- un chico rubio esbozaba una sonrisa al ver su plato de comida.

-Hermano, ¿de verdad saben tan delicioso?- una armadura acompañaba al chico en la mesa.

El rubio inmediatamente dejo de sonreír. –Lo siento Al, me deje llevar.-

-¡No, no! Enserio no hay problema, me alegra saber que eres feliz en este momento.- la voz de la armadura sonaba alegre.

Los ojos del rubio se posaron en unos niños que jugaban con un perro afuera del restaurante. –Yo… te prometí que recuperaríamos tu cuerpo Al. Eso jamás se me olvidara, nunca me daré por vencido.-

-Y yo estaré ahí para ayudar con tu brazo y tu pierna.- Alphonse también miro a los niños.

El rubio tomo el tazón y se comió los fideos lo más rápido que pudo. _Tengo que apresurarme, hare lo que sea para buscar una solución a mis errores._

-Así, que mañana iremos a investigar ¿no es así?- La armadura se estiro.

El rubio dejo el plato en la mesa y se limpió con la manga de su capa. –Sí, el Coronel dice que hay una información importante en una ciudad a vecina. Quizás pueda sernos de ayuda.-

La armadura le acerco una servilleta de la mesa. –Creo que es mejor que vayamos preparando nuestras cosas.-

-Gracias Al.- Edward sonrió y tomo la servilleta. –Tenemos que arreg…-

El rubio miro el vaso con agua en frente de él y vio como el liquito se tambaleaba bruscamente hasta mojar la mesa. Un temblor.

 ** _La aldea de Konoha…_**

El sonido del reloj ensordecería a cualquiera, excepto a un chico que aparentemente no lo había notado durante toda la hora que lleva timbrando. Marcaba la 1:00 pm.

 _Toc Toc_

El sol se reflejaba en la cara del joven ninja, pero no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Solo el molesto ruido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Él se tallo los ojos y se levantó con ojos adormilados. Se levantó de la cama rascando su espalda, hasta buscar sus sandalias.

-¡Abre la puerta!- una voz de chica se oyó afuera.

El joven abrió la puerta y trato de ocultarse del sol. –Buenos días Sakura.-

-¿Cómo que buenos días? ¿No tienes idea de que hora es cierto?- la peli rosa estaba muy enojada.

-Eh… las once quizá.- el rubio bostezo.

La chica le golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡AY! ¡¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?!-

Sakura se giró dándole la espalda. –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shikamaru… ¡acordamos en reunirnos hace unas horas y tú no apareciste nunca!-

El rubio sonrió con vergüenza y coloco la mano en su nuca. –Lo siento mucho, realmente estaba muy cansado…-

-Como sea, en otras noticias, al parecer Sasuke ira con Kakashi a una misión. Y me dijeron que nosotros no iremos.-

Los ojos azules del rubio se agrandaron. -¿Disculpa?- arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, así que por favor no intervengas… son órdenes del Hokage.- la chica cerró la puerta de la casa yéndose de ahí, y dejando a Naruto pensativo.

 _¡A mí no me lo dijo directamente el Hokage, tengo que ir!_

Naruto corrió a lavarse y a vestirse. Se acerco al lavabo y se miró en el espejo, noto que estaba vibrando de una forma extraña. ¿Otro temblor?

 ** _Ciudad de Kamakura…_**

-¡Bienvenido!- la voz dulce se escuchó en la tienda de postres.

Un joven se acercó al mostrador, el venía acompañado de una mujer hermosa.

-¿Qué le ofrecemos?- dijo la asistente detrás del mostrador.

El chico miro a su novia. -¿Cuál te gusta? A mí me parece que le puede gustar el pastel de fresas.-

-Sí, ese sería perfecto para mi madre.- la joven sonrió.

-Es una excelente elección.- La asistente tomo el pastel de la nevera y lo cobro en la caja. Envolvió el pastel con cuidado y lo entrego a los clientes. -¡Que pasen una excelente tarde!-

Los jóvenes sonrieron y salieron de la tienda.

-¡Vaya… sí que has progresado mucho Lucy!- otra trabajadora de ahí se acercó a la asistente.

-Creo que no tengo otra opción más que ser amable.- la joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza. –Es un poco difícil para mí.-

-Cuando llegaste… era muy divertido ver a los clientes huir de ti.-

 _Flash back_

 _Un niño entro a la tienda de postres, se acercó al mostrador y miro con antojo todos los pasteles y tartaletas que se encontraban en el._

 _Una chica de cabello rosado apareció en el mostrador, sus ojos fríos miraron al niño directamente. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos, pero con solo mirarte podría helarte. La chica intento sonreír…_

 _-¿Qué se le ofre…- la chica no termino de hablar, el niño había salido corriendo de la tienda._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

La compañera de Lucy comenzó a reír al recordar.

-Lizbeth… deja de reírte, no es gracioso… ese día me costó mi salario.- La chica suspiro y de un brinco salto al otro lado del mostrador. –Mi turno ya termino de hecho.-

La otra chica tomo la gorra de Lucy, cual llevaba el logo de la pastelería. –No te preocupes, descansa amiga.- le sonrió.

-Grac…- las chicas cayeron inmediatamente al piso. Nuevamente un temblor…

 ** _Ciudad de Tomoeda…_**

-¡Eres muy lenta!-

-¡Cállate hermano, voy detrás de ti!-

-Yo ya sabía que los monstros eran muy espantosos, pero no sabía que eran lentos.-

La castaña enfurecía ante los comentarios de su hermano. Ambos iban camino al instituto y como todas las mañanas, competían por ver quien llegaba primero.

En ese momento se incorporó un chico pálido de cabellos grises. -¡Hola Sakura!-

-Yukito…- la joven le sonrió con ternura. – ¡Buenos días!-

-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo antes de llegar al instituto.-

La chica noto el cambio de voz en el joven, aparentemente había cambiado de personalidad. Aunque de momento solo fuese la voz.

-¿Yue?- Sakura se sorprendió. –Pero mi hermano está enfrente… debes tener cuidado…-

-¿Qué tanto balbucean ustedes dos?- Touya se detuvo a mirarlos.

-Nada, decimos que eres el peor hermano de todo el mundo, ¿no es cierto Sakura?- el joven respondió con la voz de Yukito.

La castaña asintió un poco asustada. _Vaya eso estuvo cerca…_

-Tengo una idea, rebasemos a Touya.- Yukito sonrió y miro a Sakura.

-Es una excelente idea.- Los dos avanzaron aprovechando que el otro chico se había detenido.

Al llegar al destino, los jóvenes se despidieron de Sakura en la entrada.

 _Me pregunto que querrá haberme dicho Yue…_

Sakura camino por el jardín del instituto, miro los arboles por un momento y justo debajo de uno de ellos se encontraba Yue. Ella se sorprendió y corrió hasta él.

-Pero Yue… aquí te pueden mirar.- Sakura dijo en voz baja.

-Tengo que darte un mensaje… -

La joven lo miro extrañada. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Eres una Card Captor, ahora la dueña de las cartas, de los guardianes del sol y la luna. Se aproxima un evento de suma importancia, un evento de poderes inexplicables. Es necesario que conozcas nuevas fuerzas, desarrollar tu magia. Clow Reed era un mago reconocido no solo en nuestro mundo.-

-¿De qué hablas Yue?- Sakura estaba algo asustada.

-Tú eres la nueva dueña de la magia, de las cartas de este mundo. Esta oportunidad es única, eres fuerte… pero tienes que demostrar para ganar el respeto de los demás. Si aceptas, estoy seguro que serás más fuerte con la experiencia que ganaras. Sabrás la importancia de tu posición como Card Captor.-

La joven lo miraba atentamente. – ¿Y cuál es esa prueba?-

El piso comenzó a vibrar.

-No falta mucho para que lo anuncien.-

 _ **Villa Paoz**_

-¡Pásame el arroz!-

-No, nos vas a dejar sin comida y todavía faltan de llegar Bulma y Vegeta.- Milk suspiraba al ver a su esposo.

-No creo que lleguen pronto, además puedes hacer más para mi.- El sayayin sonrió alegre con un pequeño arroz en la mejilla.

La mujer lo quito con una servilleta. –Pareces un niño pequeño…-

Una nave bajo cerca de la casa de la pareja y se apresuró para acompañar en la comida.

Milk abrió la puerta y saludo a sus amigos, era el cumpleaños de Gohan, y la celebración apenas comenzaba.

Una vez en la mesa, sirvieron un enorme plato de curry al festejado. Era tan picante que un humano normal no podría con él.

-Esto está muy aburrido.- Un chico de cabello violeta bostezaba sin vergüenza en la mesa.

Su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Se mas educado Trunks.-

Vegeta solo estaba cruzado de brazos. –Esto es muy aburrido. Goku, quiero algo de acción… tu hijo y mi hijo. Y el que gane se comerá el postre entero.-

Goku se atragantaba de fideos. – ¡Ah! ¡Goten y Trunks!-

Vegeta se quedó pensando. – No, Trunks contra tu hijo mayor.-

El chico de cabellos violetas se sorprendió. – ¡¿Qué dices hombre?!

-Si. Así que vamos a fuera.- El príncipe sonrió retadoramente.

-¡Goku!- Milk dijo exaltada.

La peli azul abrazo a su amiga y la tranquilizo. –Sabes que esto siempre es lo mismo…-

Una vibración se sintió en el lugar. En ese instante Vegeta y Goku se miraron y desparecieron para ir hacia el lugar de donde venían las ondas.

Ambos hombres se acercaron curiosos, el temblor fue debido a que aterrizo contra el piso una capsula extraña, era color dorada y cilíndrica, tenía algunos símbolos extraños y tras unos segundos, aparecieron dos individuos de semblante intimidante cubriendo la extraña figura.

Los guardianes, que se les podría decir con ese nombre, portaban una armadura pesada, un hombre enorme de dos metros con una lanza que parecía pesada. Y una mujer igual de alta, aunque sus facciones no parecían finas, llevaba un arco y su portador de flechas.

Apenas los sayayin querían terminar de entender aquel extraño suceso, pero un extraño mensaje se empezó a emitir desde la capsula.

 _Habitantes del planeta, venimos a dejarles este mensaje para su conocimiento, queremos convocarlos a participar en el torneo intergaláctico, podrán demostrar sus habilidades y talentos en combate. Las bases se encuentran dentro de la capsula, y solo los más aptos podrán participar. Muestren su fuerza ante el universo._

 _Continuara.._

 **Y! Hasta aqui les dejo el segundo cap! Ya vamos a empezar a convocar a los participanrtes ! Y el tercer capitulo esta en proceso y proximamente lo subire. Gracias por leer hasta aqui enserio (: si tienen algo que comentar no duden en dejar reviews! saber si les gusta me ayuda mucho asi como recomendaciones que ustedes quisieran hacerme llegar.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Ardillita 150**


End file.
